


I Follow You

by broody_ish



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: But only a little, Cris hates said cat, F/F, Fingering, Joana has a cat, Kissing, La peor fiesta del mundo, Make up sex, NSFW, Post Sábado 22:45, i'm not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broody_ish/pseuds/broody_ish
Summary: I was requested a make up scene after that clip and here it is!'Cris had brought her hands to cup Joana's neck, kissing her with such force she had backed her to the nearest wall. It was hot, but apparently Joana was not having it. [...] Joana blindly walked them to the bed, stopping when Cris fell on her bed. She looked like an angel, with her soft, golden hair spread out like a halo.'





	I Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing as soon as I watched the clip, but I had a major set back when Cris and Joana fought again and I lost my mojo. Like, I couldn't type a sentence to save my life.  
> Anyway, after last night's clip, everything is fine and I have a few other fics up my sleeve! Regardless, if you have any requests, my tumblr is @broody-ish (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/broody-ish), send me asks!  
> No beta, so all mistakes are mine.  
> Have fun!

_'Typing...'_

Cris' heart jumped a bit as she drew in a sharp breath, looking at that single word on her phone screen. She didn't know being in love would be such a roller coaster of emotions. She was in love, though, and despite the heartbreaks – because not speaking with Joana meant just that, a heartbreak – it felt wonderful.

_'Online'_

No new texts. No new nothing, Being in love sucked. Cris huffed and threw her phone behind herself, almost cracking the screen. She winced at that thought.

“At least someone is having fun!”

Cris raised her gaze to Eva, still swaying to the rhythm of the music while kissing that guy, Cristian. She smiled and while she was not getting lucky tonight, at least her friend was.  
She had thought about texting Joana. Call her and explain to her she didn't mean what she had said. That she didn't want to tell her she was crazy and she was definetely not thinking about her mental illness when she did.  
But she didn't text, didn't call and didn't explain. It was like being stuck in a limbo she wasn't sure she wanted to come out from – it could get better, but it could also easily get worse.

When Jorge bursted through the door, Cris jumped, not expecting him and his friends. She went to greet them, sensing some tension. Jorge wasn't going to take lightly what he was about to see. Eva and Cristian were really into it and nowhere near done.  
Before he could storm off with his friends in tow, Viri convinced them all to take a picture together for Instagram, “We have to sell it, so next time more people will come!”

Cris felt so fake in that moment, but couldn't dwell on it because Nora proposed a toast and how could she refuse alcohol right then?  
“To the worst party ever!”

She emptied her cup, feeling the warm buzz of the beer seeping through her mind. She felt slightly calmer, even though replays of the other day still wandered in her thoughts. Seeing Joana in those moments wasn't scary. It was downright terrifying.  
What if Joana was truly like that? What if what Joana had said was true? What if her love was just another spark destined to die out in a matter of time?

What if she couldn't be what Joana needed?

“Hey...”

Cris jumped from her seat, again, but for so very different reasons. She stood in front of Joana, barely managing to breathe, too stunned to even speak.  
“Hey,” was all she whispered, gaze fixed on Joana's, not willing to believe she was really there. Her thoughts raced from 'Oh God, she's so beautiful' to 'I missed you so much, let me hug you'.  
She heard Amira suggesting the girls to go outside, to leave them alone, and she glanced at her in gratitude.  
Her eyes returned on Joana, still standing in front of her, not looking like her usual bold self. Not that Cris had expected her to, after their fight from some days before.  
“I didn't know you were coming,” she said, moving back and forth on the balls of her feet.

“Yeah, well... I saw it on Viri's Instagram,” Joana made a face, as if even she didn't know what exactly she was doing there. Except she did know and she was determined to set things right.  
She watched as Cris pursed her lips, a bitter smile gracing them. Joana didn't like it. She was used to bright smiles and glossy eyes and she wanted them back.

“You're the only one who saw it, then.”  
Cris looked down, with her arms crossed, as Eva and Cris passed by, saying goodbye between their drunken laughs. She almost envied them, but she couldn't. They deserved their happiness just as much she deserved hers. And hers was right there. 

Joana took in a deep breath when Cris looked up, preparing herself. She knew what she had to say, the hard part was actually saying it.  
“I'm sorry.”

“Me too-”

“No, really,” she interrupted Cris, but not quite looking her in the eyes. Reliving those memories was never good and so she kept on speaking, “I was... nervous. I wasn't myself, like I told you. And...” She bit back her tears, because what she had told Cris was pretty fucking horrible, “I said so many bad things. And I regret it.”

Cris bit her lip, listening to Joana pouring her heart out. That fight was one of the worst she had ever had with someone, and thinking about it still made her hurt. 

“I mean, it happens a lot that I say things I regret later on. And you were right! I mean, I did all that to you, but then I demand you to respond to things you don't have to know?”

She felt tears pricking at her eyes, a sob threatening to come out and all she wanted to do was hug Joana and tell her it was alright. Tell her that everything would be alright.  
But she couldn't. Not yet, at least.

“I don't know, I'm shit at explaining myself, but...”

“No, I think I get it.” And she did, kind of. “I mean, I said some ugly things too... that I shouldn't have said.” The word 'crazy' still haunted her dreams and she regretted it so much. So she told Joana just that.  
“And it happens to me too, that I say things I shouldn't say and then I regret it.”  
Cris thought about her impulsive coming out and she smiled ironically, raising her eyebrows. “Ask my parents and they'll tell you.”

Joana looked at her and shook her head. “I'm going to ask you for one thing.” She looked Cris in the eyes, trying to convene all of her emotions in one gaze. “Don't linger on what you saw on Thursday. I wasn't okay. Remember... Those afternoons at your place...”

And Cris thought about those moments. First, filled with intense gazes and almost kisses thar used to drive her crazy, with unintentional brushes, that were all but – she couldn't help but think about Joana's pop corn stunt; she had got so flustered and so red, that day. Then, the mood slightly shifted after they got together. Nothing really changed, but the whole making-out thing was a pretty good bonus. She smiled thinking about that particular afternoon, when her parents were away and she and Joana had the house to themselves. 

“... The movie jokes...”

Cris remembered about 'Dangerous Liasons' and that Literature project that gave her so many headaches but so much happiness at the same time. And Joana trying to imitate her accent, failing spectacularly as she tried, only made her fall for her a bit more. 

“...The pool...”

Cris was pretty sure she could never forget that first kiss, given under the pretence of a challenge. All she wanted to do in that moment was removing that smirk from Joana's face and if a kiss was all it took, then a kiss was what Joana was going to get.  
It was fireworks, really.

“... The good things.” Joana smiled, ever so sweet and it took her breath away.

Cris teared up, not able to keep it together for any longer. She tried to smile, but Joana must have thought something was off, as the next thing she asked was, “Because they were good things, right?”

Cris smiled wider, through the tears, and got closer to Joana, cupping her cheeks and finally kissing her. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, but it felt like coming home. Because that's what they were to each other. Home.  
When they separated, their foreheads rested against one another for a few seconds, before Cris drew back, her hands still around Joana, just to look her in the eyes.  
“I dont know what else to say.”

Joana smiled. “Don't say anything.”  
She gripped Cris' hips and pulled her against her own body, kissing her again, sighing as Cris put her arms around her neck. Cris had started playing with her hair, massaging her scalp, and Joana almost moaned out loud. She had missed her so much it still hurt.  
Joana licked Cris' upper lip, making her whimper and pull at her hair, as it it were impossible for her to keep still. 

“Yo, girls! We're closing up! Get a room!” 

They separated so quickly they stumbled a few steps back, looking like deer caught in headlights, as the barkeeper just laughed it off, wiping the the tables.  
They joined him, smiling and waving goodbye as they ran away from the pub and to the street. Holding hands, they met their friends, still chatting and drinking. At their whistles, Cris and Joana ducked their heads and walked away, without a specific direction in mind. They weren't in a rush, they were just happy to be together again.

“Are we going to your place?”

“No, my parents are at home,” Cris replied and grimaced after a second. 

Joana noticed and put her arm around Cris' neck, still walking.  
“What happened?”

Cris leaned her head on Joana's shoulder, sighing, “I kind of came out to my mother in a fit of rage?”  
She earned a laugh from Joana, who just tightened her hold and whispered softly in her ear, “I'm proud of you, even if it wasn't planned.”

Cris kissed her, a brief peck, before noticing the weird surrounds. It was a part of the city she had never been to, and it was saying something coming from her.  
The small houses, with their small yards, with colourful flowers and tall trees, were lovely and expressed a sort of attachment to the beauty of things. That was Cris' opinion, at least.  
“Where are we, Jo?”  
“You'll see, my dear,” she smirked all too knowingly for Cris' tastes, but she let Joana pull her around nonetheless, attempting at a few musicless dances and not so innocent kisses, which weren't exactly appropriate in the middle of a street.  
Finally, they reached a two stories house, majestic and impressive. Joana fumbled with the lock and got it opened, pushing past it with ease. Cris followed closely, takng the first look at what she guessed was Joana's house. 

Something made her trip, falling onto Joana. She screeched, before realising it was way too late at night to do that, when Joana had put her hand on her mouth effectively silencing her.  
“You could have used your mouth...” she whispered, when she got free from the hold.

“We wouldn't have made it past the door, if I'd done it.” Joana shrugged, throwing her keys on a small table. She crouched down, baby-talking to the “thing”... With some retrospect, Cris knew she should have guessed it was a cat, but she was not admitting it. Ever.

Joana's house was... interesting. Now Cris knew where her girlfriend got her taste for literature, old movies and music. The walls were full of LPs, posters and pictures of concerts. One in particular amazed her: 1976, Hyde Park, The Queen perform for a crowd of 180,000 people. It was one of their best concerts of all times.  
Wooden bookshelves were placed all around the apartment, crammed with books of all genres. Cris could see among them various copies of 'Dangerous Liasons' in different languages. She would've loved to tease Joana for that, but right in that instant, the infamous cat hurtled in between her legs.  
She glared at it, all but amused at hearing Joana giggling behind her.

“Maybe it's best if I show you my room. Frida gets jealous when I bring people over.”  
Joana was still smiling when she took her hand, leading her upstairs. She was certainly enjoying it way too much. She couldn't help herself when she saw Cris blowing a raspberry to her cat – she laughed out loud, pulling Cris closer and kissing her. Cris was laughing too, so there wasn't much of a kiss. 

They reached Joana's room – “After you, milady.” – and Cris suddenly couldn't speak. Drawings of any kind, shape and size were hung around; a guitar and some music sheets were laying on top of a desk, that too covered in papers and clothes alike; the bed was made but stocks of books were piled on a side.  
“Babe, your room...” She glanced at Joana's face, relaxed and looking like she knew what she was about to say. Cris grinned. “Your room is you.”

Joana encircled Cris' waist with her arms, ghosting over the back of her neck with her lips.  
“Why would you say something so controversial and yet so true?”  
She felt Cris soften against her front, sighing soundly. She kept her kisses going, now lavishing her neck with intent, grazing the skin with her teeth, giving Cris goosebumps.  
She bit down lightly in the spot just below Cris' ear, licking it right after, hearing her girlfriend whimper and groan. She could feel her getting handsy, so she turned her around in her arms and kissed her properly. They both gripped each other like their life depended on it. 

Cris had brought her hands to cup Joana's neck, kissing her with such force she had backed her to the nearest wall. It was hot, but apparently Joana was not having it. She pushed past her lips with her tongue, easily taking over, despite being in that position. Cris moaned at the taste and she remembered the last time they were together. She felt her wetness and her arousal spike up as soon as Joana grasped her ass, so she urged her to the bed.

Joana blindly walked them to the bed, stopping when Cris fell on her bed. She looked like an angel, with her soft, golden hair spread out like a halo.  
She slowly leaned forward, their kiss turning less frantic and more deep. Her hands inched closer to the hem of Cris' shirt, caressing the delicate skin underneath. She prompted Cris to lift her arms, so she could remove the garment, discovering with delight the absence of any bra. 

“Stop smiling like the Chesire Cat, idiot,” Cris snorted. Propped on her elbows, she beckoned Joana to come closer with a finger. As in trance, Joana bent over, gently touching her lips in a quick peck. She then traced small, feather-like kisses along her jaw, with the uttermost care and love.  
Cris tugged at Joana's hair, needing her. She rested their foreheads together, breathing in each other's space, in a motion weirdly intimate but familiar.

The kiss that followed was passionate, but still tender. Cris got rid of Joana's tee-shirt, throwing it on the floor – not that anyone could notice, given the pile of clothes in the far corner of the room.  
Unclasping the bra was relatively easy, but the clasp was on the front, so Cris' mouth went dry as soon as that same bra fell to the ground.  
She got over it quickly and soon enough reclaimed Joana's breasts as hers, massaging one with a hand and laving the other, nipping at it as she went.

Joana hissed at the bites, arching her back forward. She was now on Cris' lap, trying to gain some friction. She knew she was soaked and Cris was doing nothing to help her out, so she pushed Cris down on her back, leaving her stunned. 

Cris' mind went blank. Joana, sitting on her lap, smirking at her and looking like fucking tiger ready to pounce was a major turn on. It didn't help seeing her erect nipples still wet from her previous actions and her swollen, red lips.  
Joana dived face first on her neck, inhaling Cris' scent and leaving a few red marks, soothing them with long licks. They both found out how arousing Cris' neck was for both of them on a casual make-out session at Cris' place. In under five minutes, Joana had her in a whimpering mess after a few well placed kisses, but Joana herself was sodden wet. It had taken a surprisingly short time for them to come. Needless to say, Cris bragged a lot that afternoon.

Coming back from those memories, Joana made her way south, nosing at Cris belly button. Cris' hands were on her shoulders and she could feel her internal battle – Cris would push her lower, almost begging her to remove her jeans or she would scratch her back, trying to get her to her lips.  
Either way, Joana had noticed an important detail about Cris.  
“So, you decided it was time to file those knives of yours, huh?”

Cris slapped her shoulder, actually whining when Joana didn't move.  
“If you don't hurry up, you won't get to try them,” she commanded, satisfied when she saw Joana fumbling with the belt and then her jeans.  
Joana freed her from her clothes, leaving her in her white laced underwear. She could sense the wetness there, coating her thighs, but what aroused her the most was Joana.

Joana saw the dark, wet patch on Cris' panties and heaved, feeling her own core almost pulsing. It was incredible how the source of all of that was her. Her chest swelled with pride and in a moment of distraction, she found herself under Cris. Not that she minded.

Cris got rid of Joana's pants, caressing her legs in the while. She went up, kissing Joana yet again, hand edging dangerously near Joana's covered center.  
She whispered, next to her ear, “Together?”

Joana nodded, kissing her back. With a swift motion, she slid Cris' panties off, not wasting time in touching her. She stroked her, pressing on her clit. Cris' legs buckled, not expecting it, but got her revenge when she actually ripped Joana's panties. 

“Fuck, Cris!”

“You mad?” Cris asked, unwavering, teasing Joana's folds with a hand. She knew Joana would cave and when she heard a strangled “No...”, she made sure to put an extra effort in her brushes. 

They were both panting heavily in the other's shoulder, as their hands moved quicker.  
Joana's fingers nudged at Cris' entrance, before pushing inside. Cris was hot and tight and impossibly wet.  
“God, Cris... God. I could come with this only.”

Cris writhed, whimpering and searching for Joana's lips. At the same time, she pressed two fingers into Joana, pushing in and out slowly but with ease.

“Babe, I'm almost there... please.”

The kiss was messy, to say the least. Their thrusts, however, only sped up.  
Cris curled her fingers, feeling her tense up. She saw as Joana came, with her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes closed and the sheet clenched in her fist. It was beautiful.  
What she didn't expect was Joana rubbing on her clit with her thumb. She came so hard it knocked the wind out of her lungs. She saw black and then nothing.

A few minutes later, Joana kissed Cris' forehead, cradling her in her arms.  
“Beautiful, you okay?”

In a daze, Cris opened her eyes. She was sprawled onto Joana, with a blanket on her back, feeling as satisfied as ever.  
“What happened?”

Joana chuckled. “Oh, nothing don't worry. You screamed my name, probably alerting the whole neighbourhood, and promptly passed out in my arms. It was amusing- Oh, you're already as red as a tomato!”

Cris hid her face in her neck and smacked her head.  
“Idiot.”


End file.
